


Malicious Compliance

by Zyxst



Series: Read Between the Lines [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Paperwork, Reader-Insert, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-31 05:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: You're given the task of getting written reports from each Avenger about their part in the failed Chitauri invasion.





	Malicious Compliance

After the failed Chitauri invasion, world leaders demanded reports about these "Avengers". The President  
demanded the same reports and total disclosure about the so-called "Avengers Initiative". The  
Secretary of Defense, the govenor, the state senators and congressmen, and the mayor of New York City  
joined the bandwagon of demanding information.

Director Fury hated have his ass in the fire, so he passed the task onto you. As one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s  
top agents, though currently in semi-retirement, you had the credentials to access the needed files  
and all 6 Avengers. 

After a couple weeks of hounding, the only 2 who would talk to you were Captain Rogers and Dr.  
Banner. Agents Barton and Romanoff were constantly in the field. Thor was off-planet dealing with Loki.  
Tony Stark, well; he was being Tony Stark. 

"Director, I can only get detailed reports from 2 of the Avengers. The others are either too busy or  
brush me off. What am I supposed to do?" The anger and frustration at the job rang clear in your  
voice. You planted your fists on your hips and waited.

Fury steepled his fingers thoughtfully. He kicked his feet onto his desk and glared at you. "Well, Agent,  
you do what ever is necessary to get those reports."

You pursed your lips. "Yes, sir," you replied and quickly turned to leave his office. Yous stamped  
down the hall to the lift, your brain firing with anger. This wasn't Fury's fault. It was the fault  
of the goddamned bean counter who weasled their pearl-clutching attitude onto a hapless politician  
who wanted nothing more than remain in power.

(TWO WEEKS LATER) 

The satchel strap dug into your shoulder even after you adjusted it for the umpteenth time. You weren't  
happy to be here, but neither was Director Fury. At least you'd have company during the ass-chewing  
you expected to happen. "Maybe I can get lucky and just drop this shit off on his desk," you muttered  
under your breath. The elevator door opened. You stepped out, lifting your head up and (sort of)  
confidently walked toward the debriefing room. Captain Rogers stood outside, opening the door for  
you with a slight smile. You gave him a polite nod and smile back. "Captain."

"Agent," he said as you walked by him. You took a deep breath. Okay, so the good Captain would  
be part of the ass-chewing. Made sense as he'd been made the de facto leader of the Avengers. As you  
found a chair at the table, you finally noticed the others in the room.

Romanoff and Barton were seated beside each other to your left. Thor sat stiffly with his arms  
folded across his massive chest. "Lady [Y/N]," he rumbled as you placed your bag on the table.

"Your Royal Highness," you replied kindly, adding a small curtsy. The Asgardian grinned. Captain  
Rogers pulled out a chair and waited. "Oh, thank you." You brushed your hands down the back of your  
trousers as you sat, feeling him ease the chair underneath you. He took the seat to your immediate  
right. Dr. Banner sat next to him. Mr. Stark wandered around impatiently. Director Fury and Agent  
Maria Hill remained standing opposite you.

Fury clasped his hands behind his back, his leather duster softly swishing against his legs as he  
paced. "Agent [Y/N] [Y/L/N] had been given an assignment to gather a detailed report from every  
Avenger involved in the repelling of the Chitauri invasion. Government officials and those internationally  
are eager to learn what they can about what happened, not just tactically but financially as well."

"It's always the bottom line," Tony stated cynically. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No  
'hey, thanks for saving the world'. No pats on the back. No Congressional Medals of Freedom."

"It's 'Presidential Medal of Freedom' and 'Congressional Medal of Honor'." You couldn't help but  
correct him.

Steve perked up. "I have one of those!" You patted his arm and he preened.

"AS I WAS SAYING," Fury loudly said. "People in higher positions of power want to know what the hell  
went on in New York. I delegated this task to my best agent-" Both Barton and Romanoff coughed  
repeatedly. "ONE of my best agents. Now before the reports are sent off, I want all of you to look them  
over and give your approval."

You cringed. "Well fuck."

"Is there a problem, Agent?" Fury cocked an eyebrow at you.

"Not yet, sir," you answered as you withdrew the finished reports from your leather satchel. You  
handed Steve his since it was on top. He'd read it before, only giving it a cursory glance before  
writing his signature in the appropriate spot. He eased it to the center of the table.

Next, Thor. He took and flipped through it. You watched his reactions: a slight quiver to his lips  
and lines around his eyes winking. "'Tis as if I scribed this myself!" the god bellowed as he slammed  
a fist on the table. "I APPROVE!" You released a breath and reached in for the third report.

Natasha held out a hand. The sheaf of papers were given to her. She thumbed through them quickly.  
She signed the last page, eyeing you as she tossed the stack away. 

"Wait, was that all in Russian?" Clint asked. The redhead smirked and the archer chortled. "Are they  
all jokes? Lemme see mine!" He made grabby hands so you gave him his. He threw his head back in  
genuine laughter when he saw the tell-tale coffee rings on the front page. He noted the sticky bottom  
corners, the nearly transparent sliver of hard candy holding pages 4 and 5 together, and the smudge  
of taco sauce beside where he'd sign. He stood up, reaching for the already approved reports. "Yep,  
Nat's is all in Russian. Haha, she even SIGNED in Russian!" He only had to look at Thor's before  
slapping an open palm against the table. "Thor's is in all caps!" 

"There wasn't anything funny about mine," Steve stated as he shifted nervously.

"Yours was typed on a 1939 Royal KMM typewriter," Nat informed the super soldier. She sipped her  
coffee, her eyes flickering to you. "Not easy to find."

"I like vintage," you told her. "Here, Dr. Banner." You pulled out a gallon-size Zip-loc bag and passed  
it over. The entirety of his report had been torn apart as though someone very angry had gotten  
ahold of it. His eyes sparkled and he grinned, just nodding his consent.

Tony rushed over, upending your bag. "That's great, but where's mine?" An Iron Man themed USB stick  
clattered out. He found the nearest USB port and plugged it in. Strains of Angus Young's guitar  
filled the air. "Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap," the billionaire gasped. With a little fiddling, he  
quickly brought the information up on a central screen. A menu screen appeared. Tony excitedly tapped  
the buttons, going through as many options as possible before Maria dragged him away. "I approve! I  
approve!" he shouted with hands up in mock surrender.

"Good, so we can move on to more important business," Maria said, shaking her head in exaspiration.  
Dealing with Tony did that to people. She gathered up all the reports, taking the bundle with her as  
she left.

You leaned back with crossed arms and legs. "How screwed am I, Nick?"

"That depends." The man looked you dead in the eyes. "I'd like to speak to you about the Avengers  
Initiative." You burst out laughing. "Do I look like I'm joking?" His tone dropped and you went silent.

"Sir, you know I'm retired for medical reasons."

He pointed at his eyepatch. "Didn't stop me."

"I won't be able to qualify in firearms." You felt not only Nick's stare, but the others, too. You  
huffed. "You're not gonna let me leave the Triskelion until I say yes." You smacked your palms on  
the chair's arms. "Fine, fine. I accept."

The director nodded. "Meet me in my office. I'll set-up your clearence and reactivate your file."

People stood. Tony pointed at the group. "Celebratory party. Avengers Tower. This Saturday. I'll get  
Pepper to set it up."

Dr. Banner offered his hand. "Welcome to the group." You shook hands. "And it's Bruce." He left with  
Tony.

You were forcefully turned around and Thor hoisted you off the ground. "WELCOME, LADY [Y/N]! WE SHALL  
CELEBRATE YOUR JOINING OF OUR WARRIOR GROUP!"

"Great," you patted his broad shoulders. The joy on his face infectious. "Lunch is on me? There's a  
taco truck-"

"Oh, I know that one! They do ghost pepper burritos!" Clint shouted. He joined you and Thor, who had  
put you down, in leaving. His hands and face animated as he raved about the food. Fury followed,  
turning to his office to get the ball rolling.

Natasha sipped her coffee. Steve crossed his arms and leaned a hip along the table. He waited. The  
spy held her cup out and tilted her head as she gazed at Steve. "What about that new agent? The one  
who typed up those reports?"

"[Y/N]," he answered.

He motioned for her to go ahead, holding open the door. The couple strolled down the hall. Nat finished  
her coffee, tossing the empty cup into a garbage bin by someone's office door. She called the lift to  
their floor. "I hear she likes vintage."

The elevator arrived. The doors opened. They entered and Steve pushed the button for the main floor.  
"And tacos."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm never sure which spelling of Romanoff/Romanov is correct.
> 
> Leave a comment if you read any of Fury's lines in Sam Jackson's voice, lol.


End file.
